


Possession

by wilddragonflying



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Handsome Jack, Atlas CEO Rhys, Biting, Blackmail, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, Dark Rhys, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Handsome Jack, Dominant Rhys, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Gun play, I mean okay you should know this considering all the other tags on this thing, I'm just slapping all the tags on this, Jack gets an android body to come back to life, Katagawa gets off on being hurt, Katagawa gets shot again, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhys and Jack get off on him being hurt, Robofucking, Sadism, Threat of blackmail, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wound Play, android sex, but better safe than sorry, gets on his knees or he gets a bullet to the head, he ends up getting into it but holy jesus the consent is basically nonexistent in thi, in the sense that Katagawa either, neck biting, written out of spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: Katagawa is… surprisingly quiet in the weeks after the showdown in his Rhys’s office.Not that Rhys is complaining, mind you, he’s got plenty on his plate, but he’s gotten used to multiple messages a day from the other CEO. To go from that to almost complete radio silence is a little unnerving. Or at least, it is until Rhys’s pet project reaches its final stages, and he’s kept too busy to do much else beside oversee the completion of the first fully-functional android body.“What do you think?” he asks, eyeing the final product critically. There’s a new port at the left temple, but other than that, this chassis is a perfect copy of the original.“I like it,” Jack decides, circling what will - hopefully - be his new body. “Anatomically correct and all.”“Yeah, you insisted on that part, remember?” Rhys reminds him, tone dry. “All of the programming checks out, every test says that it’s ready to go, all it needs now is a driver.”Jack’s tosses him a grin. “Plug yourself in then, baby; let’s load ‘er up!”





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This is your LAST CHANCE to go reread the tags before reading this fic! This is a lot darker than what I usually write, so heed the tags. Any and all anti-type comments will be deleted as soon as I see the email notification for them 😘

Katagawa is… surprisingly quiet in the weeks after the showdown in his Rhys’s office.

Not that Rhys is complaining, mind you, he’s got plenty on his plate, but he’s gotten used to multiple messages a day from the other CEO. To go from that to almost complete radio silence is a little unnerving. Or at least, it is until Rhys’s pet project reaches its final stages, and he’s kept too busy to do much else beside oversee the completion of the first fully-functional android body. 

“What do you think?” he asks, eyeing the final product critically. There’s a new port at the left temple, but other than that, this chassis is a perfect copy of the original.

“I like it,” Jack decides, circling what will - hopefully - be his new body. “Anatomically correct and all.”

“Yeah, you insisted on that part, remember?” Rhys reminds him, tone dry. “All of the programming checks out, every test says that it’s ready to go, all it needs now is a driver.”

Jack’s tosses him a grin. “Plug yourself in then, baby; let’s load ‘er up!”

Rhys rolls his eyes but starts the transfer anyway, plugging one end of the transfer cord into his neural port and then the other into Jack’s. He uses his ECHOeye to initiate the transfer of every file that makes up _Jack_ , except for the one that they decided to keep to allow them to communicate privately with each other. After a few years, they’re a little codependent, but they’ve figured out how to make things work, unlike the last time they tried this ‘co-President’ thing. Jack’s still a bastard, but Rhys is more than a little bit of one himself, so it’s easier to get along.

Jack’s hologram quickly flickers out of sight, and Rhys focuses on the task at hand, making sure the transfer goes off without a hitch. He’s rewarded when his ECHOeye informs him that the transfer has been completed - 

And a dead man opens his eyes. 

* * *

The first thing that Jack insists on doing, of course, is testing out his new body’s aim. After a few hours at the range ‘recalibrating,’ Jack’s bored, and a bored Jack is a plotting Jack. “Say, Rhysie,” he calls, pausing as he reloads his gun. “We haven’t heard from Kat in a while, right?”

“Right,” Rhys confirms, taking aim with his own pistol and firing off a round that hits dead-center. “Been kind of nice, not seeing his face on my terminal every goddamn day.”

“Well,” Jack drawls, something in his tone making Rhys pause, glance his way. Jack’s got one hip cocked against the table between them, arms folded across his chest, and a smirk on his lips. “Why don’t _we_ drop him a message? Let him know exactly why we always denied that merger.”

Rhys raises an eyebrow. “You want to bait him into coming back into the office, don’t you?”

Jack doesn’t bother denying it. “C’mon, it’ll be fun! Imagine the expression on his face when he storms in, ranting and raving. We’d probably have to _make him_ shut up.” Jack’s significant tone isn’t lost on Rhys, who considers the idea; it’s certainly tempting. Jack, sensing he’s weakening, walks around the table, reaches out to trace one hand up Rhys’s right arm, sparks lighting even through the fabric of Rhys’s suit. “It felt so _good_ having him on his knees, didn’t it? He made some damned good noises when you were fucking him - remember how he didn’t stretch himself open enough? Imagine the _both_ of us fucking into him, stretching him wider than he’s ever been before.” Jack leans in, mismatched eyes bright as he stops just shy of a kiss, waiting for Rhys to move.

“Think we’ll have to bloody him up a bit?” Rhys asks, gaze never leaving Jack’s.

“Oh, I’m _counting_ on it.” 

* * *

Jack’s waiting in the corner by the door to their office when Katagawa Jr storms in, expression _furious._ It’s a sweet, _sweet_ reversal of the last time he was in this office, and Rhys leans back against his desk, smirks as Jack reaches over to the pad by the door, palm glowing softly as he hacks it, makes sure they stay uninterrupted. 

“A _business partner?_ ” Katagawa demands, striding right up to Rhys’s desk, getting into his space. “You spend _months_ denying a merger with me, and then you - “ His nostrils flare, a red hue sweeping across his cheeks, and Rhys smirks. “Then you send me a message saying that you’ve been denying this merger because you’ve already got a partner! _Who the hell is your partner?_ ”

Rhys sees the movement coming, and he lets Katagawa lash out, grab his suit in both hands, yank them in close together. He shifts, makes sure his shoulder isn’t in the way when the echo of a gunshot rings out, bullet tearing through Katagawa’s shoulder from behind. He staggers backwards, whirling, and Rhys pounces, grabs him by the newly-injured shoulder, digs his thumb into the hole and relishes in the way Katagawa shouts in pain.

“Katagawa,” he says, looking up and meeting Jack’s heated gaze with a smirk of his own, “I’d like to introduce you to Handsome Jack.”

Katagawa looks like he’s seen a ghost - and rightly so. “You - No,” he blusters, denying it even as Rhys presses harder on the wound in his shoulder, the hole _Jack_ put there. “No, you’re _dead._ ”

“I was,” Jack allows, stalking forward, gun hanging loosely in his palm. “Rhys brought me back. We got _fond_ of each other, and I don’t much like people touching what’s mine.” He brings his gun up, finger resting against the trigger guard as he uses the barrel to prop up Katagawa’s chin. “My company _or_ my partner. And you… You’ve been trying to get your _grubby little paws_ all over both of them. Used to be, I’d have killed you for that outright, sent you on a one way trip out the airlock without a suit.” His gaze flicks away from Katagawa’s face, meets Rhys’s. “But that’s no longer an option, so I’m going to have to get a little more _creative_ to drive the message home.”

Rhys can feel the fine tremors running through Katagawa, and he shifts closer, presses up behind Katagawa, reaches with his other hand to snag his hips, pull Katagawa back into the hot press of his cock. “Jack and I think you need to learn that we only share under _very_ specific circumstances,” he murmurs, smirk sharpening at the hitch in Katagawa’s breath. “You can either learn that lesson on your knees, or at the barrel of Jack’s gun.”

Katagawa hesitates, body strung tight between the two of them, and when Rhys feels Jack’s impatience kick up a notch, he reaches across the neural link. _Wait,_ he thinks, eyes on Katagawa. Jack doesn’t seem _soothed,_ but he does as Rhys asks, watching them with a sharp gaze as Rhys presses down on Katagawa’s shoulder, squeezes harshly enough against the wound that he feels blood seep through the fabric of Katagawa’s suit, coating his fingers. 

He _whines,_ low in the back of his throat - and kneels.

“Well now,” Jack purrs, his gun following the movement, lagging just slow enough to tip Katagawa’s head back, force him to bare his neck and arch his back to avoid having the muzzle of the gun cut the sensitive skin beneath his jaw. “That _is_ a pretty sight.”

“Isn’t it?” Rhys agrees, his free hand reaching for his belt as Jack holsters his gun. “I’m not going to lie, I’ve been wanting to get another look at you like this for a while now, Maliwan.”

Katagawa swallows, hard. “Well, here I am,” he says, slightly bitter, slightly breathless. “You going to search me, make sure I don’t have any weapons on me?”

Jack laughs. “Oh, I scanned you the moment you walked in.” He reaches for his own belt, smirking as Katagawa’s gaze drops to follow his hands. “I know you have weapons on you. But seeing as we’ve got you outnumbered _and_ you’re already wounded… What do you think, pumpkin? Think we should let him keep his toys?”

“I think so,” Rhys hums. “Make things just a little more exciting, even if it’s not exactly fair.”

“Because he’s going to be too busy to reach for those little pieces of plastic?”

“Exactly.”

Katagawa opens his mouth, presumably to counter their disparaging of Maliwan’s products, but whatever he was about to say is muffled by Jack’s cock. Rhys palms the back of Katagawa’s head, twists his fingers into his hair and tugs, makes him moan, open wider for Jack’s cock. “That’s it,” Rhys murmurs, stroking himself with his other hand, bracing one knee between Katagawa’s shoulder blades, keeping him trapped between himself and Jack. “Y’know, I’m not surprised you’re CEO, good as you are with your mouth.”

Jack barks out a laugh at that, smirking when Katagawa tries to shift so that he can glare at Rhys. “Your focus could use some work, though,” he says, reaching down to grab Katagawa by the chin, hold his head in place as he fucks shallowly into his mouth. “Look at you, getting on your knees so _quickly._ No wonder Maliwan’s falling behind Atlas in sales if you’re so quick to roll over.”

Katagawa jerks his head back, glaring at Jack so hard Rhys swears he feels the temperature of the room rise a few degrees as he spits, “I don’t _roll over_ for anyone.”

“You sure about that?” Rhys growls, yanking on the hair still tangled in his grip, ignoring the pained yelp that leaves Katagawa’s throat as he pulls until Katagawa is forced to look at him upside down. “You got on your knees without a fight for me last time, and here you are again… What’s the saying? Once is an incident, twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern?” He tugs again, smirking at the whine he gets in response. “You’re already on strike two, Maliwan.”

He releases his grip on Katagawa’s hair, though Jack immediately moves into the space he’d opened up, pulling Katagawa back onto his cock, holding him in place as Jack starts fucking his face. Rhys enjoys the show for a moment before he reaches back behind himself, leaning over his desk to grab the bottle of lube he’d stashed in easy reach. “I believe we had a plan, Jack,” he reminds his partner, smirking when Katagawa jolts beneath him, tries to turn and look but is held still by Jack’s implacable grip. 

Jack’s hips roll in a slow, unhurried motion, and Rhys follows it with his eyes, ECHOeye flaring as he memorizes the sight in front of him. Jack’s smirk is knowing, and Rhys spares a brief moment to flip him off, pausing when Jack’s gaze settles on his hand. “You’ve got something there on your hand, Rhysie,” he murmurs, the look on his face intent. “Want me to clean it off?”

Rhys glances at his hand, takes in Katagawa’s blood still coating his fingers, and then looks back up at Jack, a slow grin stealing over his face. “Sure.” He steps in close, brackets Katagawa between his legs, gives him no room to retreat as Jack’s hips continue their slow, unhurried rhythm. He holds his hand out, sucking in a sharp breath when Jack leans forward, takes Rhys’s fingers in his mouth and _sucks,_ tongue laving over the sensitive skin. By the time Jack releases him, Rhys’s breathing is labored, and he knows his pupils must be blown wide. He’s hard enough to pound nails, and if he thinks too long on what he and Jack have planned, he’s going to blow his load _way_ too early, and then Jack will never let him live it down. 

Jack grins like he can read his thoughts - which he probably _is_ doing, their link is probably wide open at the moment - and holds Katagawa in place as he pulls back. “Good as your mouth is, I saw just how much Rhys enjoyed your ass last time, and I want a piece of that for myself. C’mon, _up._ ” He reaches down, grabs Katagawa by his injured shoulder, and grins sharply when Katagawa lets out an involuntary pained noise as Jack drags him upright. Rhys flicks the cap open on the bottle of lube, sharing a smirk with Jack when Katagawa jolts between them. 

“Are you _enjoying_ this, Kat?” Rhys murmurs, crowding into Katagawa’s space from behind, pressing in close so he can speak directly into his ear, feel the shiver that runs down his spine. “You like being roughed up, shoved around? What _would_ your board say if they ever found out just how easily you submitted to us?”

“You’re not going to tell them,” Katagawa snarls, though it loses something for the rough, raw quality of his voice as Jack undoes his belt, Rhys pushing his pants down. “That would mean giving up leverage, and you won’t give up something like _t_ _his._ ”

“Maybe not right now, but who knows,” Jack hums, thumb sweeping over Katagawa’s bottom lip as Rhys slicks his fingers, reaches down to rub over the hot, tender skin of Katagawa’s hole. “Point is, _you’ll_ always know we have it.”

“I’ve got my own memories,” Katagawa retorts, breath hitching as Rhys pushes in, up to the first knuckle. “My own video, photos. You’re in just as precarious a position.”

Jack’s laugh is low, rumbling - cruel, almost. “We’re _really_ not, kitty Kat. It’d be a bump in the road, sure… But we’d get past it. After all, _we_ aren’t the ones about to get literally _fucked._ ” Rhys watches the shift of Jack’s shoulder, rests his chin on Katagawa’s so he can watch Jack reach down, palm Katagawa’s cock in his hand. Between the two of them, they work Katagawa up, Rhys fucking him open on his fingers while Jack strokes him hard and fast. Katagawa really doesn’t stand a chance between the two of them. He comes over Jack’s hand with a hoarse cry, hips jerking as Jack works him through it.

“I think he’s just about ready,” Rhys announces, withdrawing his fingers. He grabs Katagawa’s shoulder, relishing in the pained groan when he squeezes over the still-bleeding wound as he spins Katagawa, pushes him back into Jack’s arms as he hands over the lube. “I think you should fuck him first, get him ready to take both of us at once.”

Katagawa’s eyes go wide. “ _What?_ ”

“I think you’re right, cupcake,” Jack hums, hooking his chin over Katagawa’s shoulder, reaching around to pull Rhys in for a biting kiss that leaves Rhys gasping and Jack smirking. “I’ll probably have to hold him up, I don’t think his legs are going to support him once he gets both of us in him.”

“He’s already wobbling,” Rhys laughs, reaching to grab one of Katagawa’s thighs, hike his leg up so that Jack can slick himself up, fuck into Katagawa in one sharp thrust that has his head dropping back onto Jack’s shoulder as Rhys pries his shoes off of first one foot and then the other, yanking his pants off hard enough he hears some of the stitching tear. “Look at him,” he hums. “So fucking _desperate_ for us, he’s already fucking himself on your cock like a good little whore.”

“You’re - _Fuck!_ \- You’re not _paying_ me,” Katagawa protests, and Rhys reaches up, tucks his thumb into the corner of Katagawa’s mouth, fucks his fingers in just to shut him up.

“Suppose not. Guess that just makes you a _slut_ then.” Rhys smirks when Katagawa moans around his mouth when Jack fucks into him particularly hard, and takes the lube that Jack passes back over Katagawa’s shoulder so he can work his fingers in beside Jack’s cock, stretch Katagawa out just that little bit more. When Rhys slicks his own cock, drops the lube on the desk behind him so he can grasp Katagawa’s hip in one hand, line himself up with the other and push in, he can’t help the groan that builds in his throat, escapes only to be buried in Katagawa’s throat. 

Katagawa is _tight,_ almost painfully so, but as Rhys carefully pulls back before thrusting back in, struggling to keep a hold of himself so he doesn’t come in the next five seconds, he starts _moaning,_ like this is just how he wants to be fucked. Considering he skimped on prep the last time Rhys fucked him, Rhys isn’t surprised, covers his smirk by biting down on the tendon pulled taught under the sensitive skin of Katagawa’s neck, relishing in the way Katagawa’s moans increase in pitch. 

It takes three strokes for Jack and Rhys to set up a rhythm, fucking Katagawa in counterpoint to each other. Against his stomach, Rhys can feel Katagawa getting hard again, and when Jack shifts his grip, hooks both hands under Katagawa’s thighs and takes his weight more fully, Rhys reaches up with his right hand, squeezes Katagawa’s shoulder, digs his thumb into the wound that’s trying to scab over, makes it bleed again, fresh. Katagawa swears breathlessly at him when he does, but he doesn’t make a move to shove Rhys off - pulls him _closer,_ as a matter of fact. 

Rhys laughs, traces his tongue over the spot he’d bitten. “You like the pain?” he asks rhetorically. “Every time we touch your shoulder you _moan._ I’m tempted to make it the ringtone for whenever you send a message, it’s such a sweet little sound. Such a contrast to your _godawful_ personality.”

Jack laughs, lets one of Katagawa’s legs drop to reach around, wrap his fingers around Katagawa’s throat. “I think he likes a bit more than the pain,” he taunts, the skin underneath his fingers getting even paler as he squeezes, as Katagawa chokes and clenches around both of their cocks. Rhys swears violently, hips jerking. 

“Jesus, do that again,” Rhys demands, groaning when Jack complies and gets the same reaction. “ _Fuck,_ that feels good.”

“Doesn’t it?” Jack asks, something sparking in his gaze as he catches Rhys’s eye. He fucks into Katagawa harder, encourages Rhys to follow his lead into a faster rhythm. 

Rhys knows he isn’t going to last much longer, and when he feels his orgasm looming, he drops his head, forehead resting against Katagawa’s shoulder as his hips work, driving himself steadily closer to the edge. When he reaches for Katagawa’s cock, it’s almost an afterthought, giving him a few strokes before he glances to Katagawa’s thigh, shifting his grip to dig his fingers into the flesh there, thumb pressing over the undoubtedly still-tender scar from the time Rhys had shot him. “How did you explain this?” he asks in a murmur, barely audible over the sound of the two of them fucking Katagawa between them. “How’d you explain away the blood, the hole in your suit, in your thigh?” He shifts, turns his head so he can nip at the skin over Katagawa’s collarbone, almost hard enough to break it. “Bet everyone over there at Maliwan could see you limping as you came back. No one said anything, did they? But they - _all - knew._ ”

Katagawa comes with a wail, his cock jerking, come splattering against Rhys’s stomach and his own as he clenches around Rhys and Jack. Rhys comes next, unable to hold out any longer - but Jack comes right after him, the two of them filling Katagawa up until Rhys can feel their mingled come dripping down his cock, running over his balls as they stand there, panting heavily. 

He pulls out first, but before he has a chance to reach blindly behind himself for the box of tissues, Jack pulls out as well, shoving Katagawa to his knees hard enough that even Rhys winces. “Clean his cock up,” Jack orders, fisting a hand in Katagawa’s hair and guiding him forward. Rhys cocks an eyebrow when Katagawa looks up at him, leaning back against the desk and spreading his legs just enough to make room for Katagawa. 

“Come on, then,” he says, gesturing. 

Katagawa’s eyes widen, but he goes when Jack pushes him forward, taking Rhys’s soft cock in his mouth and sucking carefully, tongue running over the sensitive skin and cleaning Rhys and Jack’s come off of his cock. When he pulls back, Rhys tucks himself into his pants, trades places with Jack so Katagawa can do the same for him. When Katagawa leans forward, takes Jack’s cock in his mouth, Rhys pulls Jack forward, into a bruising, _claiming_ kiss. Jack’s smirking at him when they break apart, and when they glance down in unison, Rhys is unsurprised to see Katagawa’s ECHOeye glowing gold. 

“Jack’s not the only one who’s possessive,” he says, running a hand through Katagawa’s hair and tugging harshly. “You ever going to try to take Atlas from us again?”

Katagawa shakes his head, makes a desperate noise muffled by Jack’s cock, and Rhys and Jack laugh. “Not quite sure I trust that,” Jack taunts. “You’re a goddamned _troublemaker,_ Maliwan. Might need to keep you in your place.”

Watching Katagawa shudder as the implication sinks in, Rhys thinks that doesn’t sound like a bad plan.


End file.
